


Searching the Void

by angelsandcastiel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, It's definitely romance, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Lightsabers, Lightwhip, Probably typos in here too, Ratings might change, Romance, Slow Build, Star Wars References, Swearing, Takes place during TFA, There are many references to the canon universe of the older films and also to legends, You're Boba Fett's daughter, and your grandmother on your mother's side is a Sith, depending on whether or not smut happens, leave comments so I know if you like this or not, please, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandcastiel/pseuds/angelsandcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the daughter of the most infamous bounty hunter in the galaxy, Boba Fett. After his death, you were inclined to prove that you are better than your father. You followed in his footsteps. After completing a job for the Resistance and retrieving your grandmother's box, you felt as if you had completed what you set out to do all those years ago. </p><p>But, for some reason, you still felt like something was missing. Something, out in the galaxy, called for you.</p><p>At this point, you came across another job with a large bounty. The only fishy part about the job was that it included no further details beyond the payment. You decided to set your navigation to the unknown regions of the galaxy and prepared yourself for whatever adventure awaited you. </p><p>... And, damn, what an adventure you'd find.</p><p>**Weekly updates**<br/>Also posted on Tumblr, for convenience: http://iwritethefanfic.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Here you go - one traitor, extra dead," you said as you pulled the head by its hair out of your shoulder bag. You tossed it, in a lackluster manner, onto the desk.

The general stared at the head for a few moments before returning her eyes back to yours. She seemed unimpressed.

Come on, what is more impressive than a decapitated traitor? What was she expecting, an entire body? That would have taken up way too much space on your ship. That was just out of the question. She had never specified whether she wanted the traitor alive or dead either... maybe she was expecting the traitor to be alive? That would have also been a waste of space and oxygen on your ship.

You cleared your throat to relieve the awkward silence and started talking again. "I'd suggest perhaps putting it on a stick and waving it around in front of your troops to show how firm your hand can be."

The golden droid began chattering almost instantly, "General Organa, I would have to advise you against leaving this head here, it is rather unsanitary and particularly disturbing to-"

"C-3PO, get it out of here before anyone sees it," the general grumbled to the droid.

You watched as the droid shuffled a few inches forward and picked up the head using both hands. It stood stationary, staring at you for a few moments. You narrowed your eyes at it. Why was it staring at you? It must have sensed your frustration towards its presence. C-3PO retreated hastily towards the back of the empty hangar.

"My sources tell me that you're the daughter of Boba Fett."

You grit your teeth. You hated being related to that filth. He wasn't force sensitive. He was a pathetic excuse for a bounty hunter. Most people assumed you took on bounty hunting in honor of your dead father. It couldn't be any further from the truth. You didn't love the man like a father. It was the opposite. You loathed the man. He only taught you how to track down targets and kill them. **He was never a father to you.** The day he died was the day that you were freed from his unbearable presence. Unfortunately for you, he only left you with hunting skills and none of his credits. So, you were forced to follow in his footsteps and make your own fortune. You saw it as a blessing in disguise. You couldn't be any less detached from him. His death had given you the chance to prove you were better than him in every aspect. It was only a matter of time before that would happen.

Time never seemed to go fast enough though. Your eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Your sources don't know anything." Your usual humorous tone was stripped from your voice. "I'll be taking my payment now," you blatantly said.

When you had agreed to complete this job for the general, she refused to let you see the item. You were itching to get your hands on it. If it was your grandmother's box then it would be worth the struggle of chasing that damn traitor all over Jakku.

Leia hastily pushed the box across the table.

You hummed happily. The smooth black box held your reflection - your eyes looked wild with excitement. You bit your lip. This was it - the moment you had waited nearly ten years for.

You remember your grandmother's final words to you: instructions on how to open her box. _Hold your hand over the box. There will be a series of three locks inside. You must open them using the force. Then, you will open the lid of the box using the force. They will be inside. You are the only one with the bloodline to activate either of them._ Her frail voice flooded your ears with sound.

You took two steps forward and you shut your eyes. You moved your left hand and held it directly over the box.

Now, you just needed to concentrate.

Inside the box, you could feel a series of locks that had no keys. There was only one way to open the box without destroying the items inside - you would have to use the force. It took a massive amount of power that most people couldn't even dream of possessing. You smirked as you easily unlocked the first of the three locks inside. Being able to manipulate the force with great ease was in your blood. Your grandmother, Oneema, was a damn Sith lord. Your concentration dropped and the first lock slammed back into the locked position.

"Shut up," you hissed at yourself.

You refocused your energy, effortlessly opening the first and second locks. There was only one more.  _Come on, dammit._ You felt yourself swaying back and forth on your feet. You were as strong as your grandmother was when she made this box, if not stronger. It should have been simple to open.

You had more strength than most of the Jedi that your grandmother had told you about. She had always been impressed with your abilities and your distinct fighting tactics. You were unique - neither the light or the dark side had ever called to you. You stood on the line that separated the two sides of the force, swaying back and forth, using both sides to your advantage. It would be naive to call yourself neutral in the grand scheme of things - you had killed your fair share of stormtroopers and resistance soldiers. In your eyes, it didn't matter who won. Either way, you would still be hunting down targets for the rest of your life.

You heard the final lock click open. Your eyes opened slowly and you noticed the box mutating. Your grandmother didn't mention that would happen.

Two hilts gleamed back at you. How many decades had it been since both of these had been seen? You use the force to call both objects to your hands and they effortlessly flew to you.

You activated both. Purple light overtook your vision. In one hand, you held a purple lightsaber and, in the other, you held a purple lightwhip. Both crackled with white light. You lightly moved both back and forth in your hands. They felt so right. Your entire body hummed with power. Your grandmother was right. You couldn't recall the last time you had felt so alive.

"Excellent," you said, deactivating both. You turned with your back to the general and you strode victoriously out of the hangar. _She would be so proud of you right now._

 _It was finally yours._ Your family's legacy had been returned to you. You actually smiled for once - not your usual smirk. Everything was finally right.

And, with that, you returned to your ship. It was only a matter of minutes before you were flying away from the Resistance base and safely out of D'Qar's orbit.

But, only a few moments after you were drifting in the void of space, you realized something didn't feel right. You were supposed to feel complete. You had everything you wanted in life. And yet, for some reason, you felt as if a part of you was still missing from the puzzle. It confused you deeply.

This is exactly how you imagined it would be. You'd retrieve your grandmother's weapons and fly off into the galaxy. You'd find a place to settle down. You'd finally find a home that felt like home.

It just didn't feel the way you expected it to. For some reason, settling down in some isolated part of the galaxy just didn't seem like the right choice at the moment. Somewhere, out there, there was more. You knew you weren't done. There was something out there, waiting for you. What it was? You weren't quite sure but you could definitely feel its pull.

A whizzing and beeping noise jolted you from your thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing, R9?" you rolled your eyes as you noticed the droid spinning in circles. There had to be some sort of faulty wiring in the unit itself... or, more than likely, it might have been malfunctioning because it had been hit with a stray blaster shot one too many times. The R9 unit had once been used to hack into the computers of targets and their droids. It was indispensable. Now, it was a slightly different story. It was more of a nuisance than anything. Hell, you couldn't even use the damn thing as a can opener. It took up a lot of space and power on your ship. You sighed as you watched it go around and around in pointless circles. It chirped and beeped. _Well, at least someone on this ship is happy._ It took all your willpower not to propel the damned thing out of the garbage chute. Hopefully, you'd find some time to repair it.

You lazily propped your feet up on the control console. Too much downtime always lead to too much thinking...  you definitely needed another job to distract you from your weird thoughts _._ You pulled out your handheld comm unit and poked through the list of available jobs. It seemed like all the same low paying junk - running around and figuring out whether or not there was a cheating spouse in a marriage. Those were only listed for a hundred credits or so, give or take.

You wanted a challenge.

You scrolled further down on the listings. Your wish was answered. You clicked on the brand new job.

The reward nearly made your eyeballs fall out - one billion credits. You could buy more than five hundred droids for that price. Your brow furrowed as you stared at the blank screen. The listing was puzzling: it offered no other information other than the hefty reward. It left you to wonder what item or person could possibly be worth one billion credits?

There must have been a great deal of an emotional attachment to the person or item.

Either way, you didn't really care. This was the perfect distraction from the nagging of the empty feeling inside of you and the broken droid that was spinning around in circles. You reached over and turned off the R9 unit. What a hunk of junk.

Aside from the empty feeling, it was turning out to be an excellent day. You couldn't help but giggle as you programmed the coordinates of the job into your navigation system. You were excited! For once, you didn't recognize the coordinates - they appeared to be in the unknown regions of the galaxy. It probably wasn't on any planet. Most of your jobs took you way out into the middle of nowhere. These coordinates reflected a location that was really on the outer edge of the galaxy. You'd never been that far out.

There's always a first time for everything.

You effortlessly turned on the hyperdrive. You weren't sure what you'd encounter when you switched off the hyperdrive, but there was one thing that you were absolutely certain about...

**_It would be an adventure._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kylo Ren playlist on Spotify is basically my iTunes library on shuffle... Anyways, here's the newest chapter. :) Let me know if you like it (or if you see any typos because I proofed this four or five times, but it's pretty late, so I might have missed something). Thanks for reading.

You disengaged the hyperdrive.

"Holy shit," you said as you stared at the sight before you.

The icy surface of the planet was less than a hundred feet below your ship. Where the hell were you supposed to land? You fought to keep the ship flying at the same altitude as you stared at the landscape. In front of you, there were definitely a few buildings and one giant looking one. There were no runways cleared off or anything that would indicate a good place to land.

This must have been a damn prank. _Valara_ _must be up to something again._ _  
_

_If this is another one of her crappy pranks..._ It was usually easy for you to forgive her though -- after all, she was your closest friend. A bounty hunter who was almost your equal. You spent your little free time with her because she was one of the only people that really understood you. She was also one of the strangest people you'd encountered in all of your travels. You rolled your eyes remembering the last time she invited you to dinner. You know, the one where she had tried to make you eat a plate of "delicious cake" that was really just a cake baked with Bantha fur inside of it? Yeah, you really didn't want to relive that humiliation again.

You were already inside the atmosphere of the planet though. It made sense to land and take a look around. Hopefully, if you didn't pop out the landing gear, the ship would just slide on the snow for a bit and finally stop.

Unfortunately, you completely misjudged the landing.

Your ship slammed against the fluffy snow with a hard thud. Your body was thrown forward and your head bounced off the control console. It happened a few times before your ship skidded to a halt.

"Fucking hell," you shouted as you sat up. Landing had never been your strong suit. At least you didn't pass out this time... You rubbed your hand against your forehead. And... well... at least you weren't bleeding...? Pain exploded inside of your head. Jesus, hopefully they had some painkillers on this ice box of a planet.

You sat for a moment, trying to recollect yourself. Shit. There was nothing on the surface of the planet except snow and a few buildings. You squinted. In the distance, you could distinctly see hundreds of tall trees, covered in snow. You raised your brow. This might be the only settlement for miles. It looked like a military base.

**_Just fantastic._ **

You stood from your seat and headed over to your closet. If you were going to do any exploring, you needed a little more clothing than your regular gray tunic and cloth shoes. You opened it and pulled out your thickest coat. You were always prepared for any weather. You zipped the heavy coat on and traded your pair of shoes for a set of heavy boots.

You turned your head as you heard the door of your ship opening.

The howls of a heavy wind overtook your hearing. You approached the ramp of your ship. Awaiting you was a group of white soldiers that had their blasters pointed directly at you. They didn't move. You raised your brow. _Why weren't they doing anything?_

 _Well, this is awkward,_ you thought as you shifted back and forth on your feet. Should you tell them about the job? What if it was confidential? Then again, they must have known something if they ran all the way out here to come and point blasters at you.

And then, you saw an all chrome trooper. The soldier's gait was slow and labored, almost as if the weight of the armor prevented them from moving at a faster pace. At the same time, the slower walking made the soldier seem incredibly important. The soldier stopped walking when they reached the bottom of the ramp that led onto your ship. Your hand hovered on the hilt of your lightsaber.

"We've been expecting you," the tall and silvery stormtrooper said.

You furrowed your brow at the obviously feminine voice she emitted. _Odd. Did the First Order even hire women?_

"How do you know who I am?"

You pulled your lightsaber and your lightwhip from your sides. Your thumbs hovered on the activation buttons. Were they hostile? They would have fired by now. The chrome stormtrooper strode quickly up the ramp. Her large rifle pointed directly in your temple.

"Drop your weapons."

You complied. For once in your life, you didn't feel like putting up a fight. Besides, these people would be paying you a billion credits after completing whatever task they set out for you. You felt her hands frisk your body for any other weapons. She managed to easily locate your two blasters, four knives, your pouch filled with grenades and, she even located your small box of lethal poisons that you always had hidden in your boot. All of your back up weapons were gone. 

_Damn_.

She grabbed you by the shoulder and hit you with the butt of her gun.

"Move."

You rolled head over heels down the long ramp. Embarrassingly enough, you couldn't catch yourself before you landed face first in the fluffy white snow. _Klutz._ You lifted your head out of the snow and shivered. _Cold, cold, cold!_ You pressed your warm hands against the snow on your face. The heat from your hands melted the cold snow on your face.

What if they knew...? Your eyes went wide. It wasn't possible. Anyone could have taken that hyperdrive from one of their abandoned TIE fighters. Would that explain their icy greeting? Or, maybe, the cold landscape had just infected their personalities.

"Bring the droid," the silver woman commanded the other troops.

You winced, turning in the snow.

"Please don't bring the droid," you pleaded. "It's broken. It's a hunk of garbage."

They ignored your request. Of course, they had to turn your R9 unit back on. _God dammit_ , you thought as the annoying droid beeped back to life.

You were lifted out of the snow with ease by the silver soldier. She set you back on your feet. You glanced and noticed that under her arm, she held your grandmother's box.

You could understand why they wanted the force controlled box. It was rather interesting to look at. There wasn't anything inside of it though. You were sure of that much. Your grandmother had said that the only thing you'd find in that box was the lightsaber and the lightwhip. The only thing that infuriated you about the whole situation was the fact that they insisted on turning your R9 back on.

Your thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt. Annoyingly, she nudged you harshly again with the butt of her gun, like she had on the ship. Your hand automatically jumped to rub the tender area. _What an ass._

"Walk."

You trudged through the heavy snow. You turned your head slightly as you walked, wondering if the droid was even following you. It beeped loudly as it rolled through the snow. A cold wind blew, throwing the snow from the ground up into your face and eyes. It stung. You lifted your arm to shield your eyes. You had slowed your walking pace down.

"Faster," a voice commanded.

 _It'd be easier to go faster if I had a damn bucket on my head too._ You sighed as you tried to pick up the pace. It was futile though - the wind kept blowing right into your face, making it impossible to move any faster than a Hutt. Actually, the slug like species might have been able to move faster on this terrain than anyone with legs.

You stopped for a moment to catch your breath.

The wind had died down a substantial amount to the point that you could see more than a foot in front of you.

You could clearly see a tall figure standing motionless in front of you. The person shrouded in black stood out in stark contrast against the white snow. The winds whipped their robes. You couldn't see much of any other details. Your heart started beating impossibly faster inside of your chest. There was definitely something off about the person. You moved closer to the strange figure, against your better judgement.

That's when the person turned around and you saw a black mask. You were only a few feet apart. You stopped walking, captivated by the mysterious person. All you could see in the mask was your own reflection. What was hidden behind it?

Could it be someone like Darth Vader - horribly disfigured and basically dead? Your dad had told you the stories of a man who had lost his humanity before you fell asleep at night. It was a warning. _Do not give in to fear._ You could easily see images of the mechanical man in your mind. At first glance, you could see the similarities between the man in front of you and Darth Vader. Your thoughts swirled with curiosity. Who was this man? And why was he hiding behind a mask?

"I won't remind you again," the woman's voice boomed in your ear, "Keep moving."

The masked figure finally spoke.

"Phasma," he said.

His voice stopped you in your tracks. The disturbingly deep and mechanical tone of it was enough to make your skin crawl. You could feel the frustration permeating from the armor of the stormtroopers surrounding you.

That's when your gift kicked in: force synesthesia. This was the one distinct power you had that no one else in the galaxy possessed. You could distinctly define most emotions that others felt because of your experience with your own emotions. The only difference was that when you probed another person's emotions, your vision would cloud with a color related to those emotions. Your grandmother had reminded you many times that it was a gift; but, for you, it was more of a nuisance. It had taken years to suppress it to the point that you didn't constantly see or feel other people's emotions coursing through your body.

Red tones dominated your vision as you stared at them. That didn't shift as you turned towards Phasma. You could feel her annoyance and great uncertainty towards the man. The addition of gray tones blurred your true sight. But, when your thoughts turned from the woman to the man, you could sense nothing. It was almost as if you were looking into a void - there was just a vast amount of nothingness.

You could see him as clearly as you would if you weren't intentionally probing his emotions.

How perplexing. You felt drained from trying to hard.

"She had these in her possession," Phasma said as she handed the two weapons to the man.

You watched as he ran his gloved fingers over the hilts of each of the weapons.

"Relics," he said.

"She also had this," she said as she handed him the box.

He turned the box over in his hands a few times before his mask faced you.

"What is this?"

"What does it fucking look like?" you snapped back at him.

One of the soldiers next to you laughed, which he quickly disguised as a coughed.

With a wave of Kylo Ren's hand, your body was hurled through the air. You were thrown against the door of the base. There was no way that you could have prevented that from happening, even with your force abilities. You weren't that strong when it came to defending yourself from force related attacks. Not many people could manipulate the force at all. Kylo Ren must have been ridiculously strong in comparison to you. Your head throbbed in pain as you collapsed in a heap on the ground. _Fuck_. You groaned as your fingers wound themselves in your hair. You lightly rubbed the back of your head. You pulled your hand away and stared at it. You weren't bleeding.

You looked up from your hand and noticed Kylo Ren, looming high above you. He didn't say another word as he looked away from you and stomped off through the now opened doors of the base.

Phasma helped you back onto your feet for the second time. _Why were you suddenly feeling so weak and depleted?_ You marched forward with the stormtroopers.

It was far more impressive than the Resistance base. Your boots squeaked helplessly against the flawlessly polished black floor. Your eyes wandered as you took in the sheer elegance of the base. There was something about it that was just so aesthetically pleasing. Your eyes caught on a group of stormtroopers working on the mangled mess of what you could only assume was a TIE fighter. The aroma of burning metal was almost overpowering in the large room. But, for you, that smell wasn't the most disturbing part of it all.

There weren't any windows in this gigantic room. That would definitely make the average person feel more than claustrophobic. The people on this base were anything but average. They all seemed to tower over you.

You were finally led through a maze of hallways that all looked exactly the same.

"Stop," Phasma commanded you.

You followed her order.

"You are to remain in this room for the next four hours. Clean yourself up before you meet General Hux," she said, "One of my men will arrive at your door to escort you to the debrief."

You crossed the threshold into the room. You didn't have to turn around to know the door had just locked behind you.  _Might as well enjoy being stuck here for a bit._ Your eyes wandered the room.  The floor was just like that of the rest of the base - a glossy black. The only difference was that, in this room, there was a large window and a bed. You sat on the edge of the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. Your eyes went back to the window. All you could see was a massive expanse of snow.

 _What a view_.

You sighed. Four hours to kill. What were you going to do until then? You leaned back on the bed. You turned on your side. You couldn't remember the last time you had slept for more than an hour or two. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to just let yourself get some rest...

Only a few minutes passed before you were in a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You ran your palms over the gray fabric of the jumpsuit. It wasn't even remotely flattering, but, damn, was it comfortable. No wonder everyone on this base wore these dumb looking things when they weren't covered in that terrible white plastic-y armor! You felt a smile creep up on your face as you ran your fingers through your freshly washed hair. It felt so good to be completely clean.

A loud pounding at your door reminded you that it was time. You walked over and it opened quickly to reveal a stormtrooper.

The soldier gestured with their gun.

You walked along the long corridor. _What could possibly be worth all this? Would they really pay a billion credits?_

"Left," the soldier said from behind.

Something didn't feel right as you turned down the corridor. It might have been the fact that you had to turn left, but you weren't exactly certain. The smell of metal and burning plastic overtook your senses. It became worse and worse with each step you took. You glanced to your right to see an open door. All you could see was Kylo Ren, slamming his red lightsaber into a console over and over again. He mercilessly beat the machine - sending sparks flying all over the room.

He stopped his merciless beating of the undefended machine, almost as if he sensed someone staring at him. You watched his shoulders heaving up and down, as if there was a massive weight sitting directly on top of them. _What was he like under all those layers of blackness?_ He was such an interesting puzzle. Why did he hide behind a mask?

"Move along," the stormtrooper demanded.

You shook your head as you continued walking down the hallway.

After a few more minutes of walking, you finally reached the destination - the door in front of you slid open to a large conference room. Your eyeballs nearly popped out of your head. Like the rest of the base, the floors were a shiny dark tile. Unlike the rest of the base, you noticed a huge window that faced into the forest. The minimalist design of the large room was almost breathtaking.

"Y/N?!" you heard someone call your name.

Your eyes scanned the room filled with other people you didn't recognize until you landed on a familiar Lethan Twi'lek. Her red skin made her stick out against the blackness that overwhelmed the base. She was like a sore thumb.

"Val!" you laughed as she smothered you in a hug. You were careful to avoid touching her sensitive tentacles as you wrapped your arms around her.

"These moof-milkers nearly chopped my arm off trying to drag me in here," she said as she released you from the hug.

"Yeah, but what do you expect from the First Order? A warm welcome?"

"No," she frowned.

You leaned closer to her as you began to speak again.

"Whatever this job is," you whispered, "it better be worth the rude treatment and the ridiculous amount of credits they're offering."

"I know - a billion credits?"

"It's way too much for one person to have."

"Team up?"

You nodded. If there was anyone in this universe that you'd be more than willing to share wealth with, it was Valera. And, two bounty hunters are better than one... You glanced around the room and made note of the other creatures that had also located the job.

"General Hux will begin the briefing momentarily."

And that's when the room went quiet and you turned towards the doorway. A group of three walked into the room. You only recognized the first two people to walk in: Kylo Ren and Phasma. The last person to walk in was the only unmasked person you'd really seen on this entire base.

He must have been Hux.

He looked the way you'd imagine a general looking: stern and aged. He was like a fine bottle of wine. His features had obviously only enhanced to fit his title as time passed. You could easily tell that he was not a man to make jokes with.

"A BB-8 unit was last seen on Jakku only two days ago. With this BB-8 unit travels a girl and a former soldier, FN-2187."

He snapped his fingers and pointed at the table. A 3D map appeared, hovering just above the black surface of the table. It projected the map of a planet that you didn't immediately recognize.

"Captain Phasma and her troops, along with Kylo Ren, will land on Takodana in 8 hours. Your mission will be to capture the droid."

Valera said, "What does the BB-8 unit contain?"

"Classified information," Hux grunted out.

"Who would put something that important in a droid?"

You cleared your throat in order to take the eyes off of Valera. If there was one thing you did care about in the entire galaxy... it was your one and only friend. You weren't about to let her get killed for saying the wrong thing.

So, you did what you knew you could do best.

"My father told me that over thirty years ago, Leia Organa-" you began to babble.

But, you couldn't speak anymore. It felt like your body was being constricted by a giant invisible snake. The air was viciously pushed out of your body and you struggled to escape. You couldn't move. You couldn't breathe. You couldn't do anything. You had lost all control of your body

"Enough!" Hux shouted at Kylo Ren.

Kylo lowered his hand and you gasped for air.

"You will not speak of _her_ in my presence," the robotic voice spoke.

The room was completely silent. You could see black swirling in your vision, from the fear that leaked out of the bodies of the bounty hunters in the room. That was intermixed with the very pronounced red shades of Kylo Ren's obvious anger. This time you tapped into the emotions in the room, you felt like you couldn't breathe. You were overwhelmed by all the emotions you started feeling. You could sense the emotions of soldiers that were halfway across the base.

Your thoughts weren't your own anymore.

_"FN-2187 is a traitor that deserves to die."_

_"Okay, now can we rewire it please? So I can go have my muffin?"  
_

You pressed your hands to your head, trying to cover your ears. There wasn't anything you could do to block the thoughts or the emotions. They just were overwhelming your mind.

_"1,2,3,4..."_

_"I wonder what they'll have for dinner in the cafeteria."_

_"She is so beautiful."_

You raised your brow. What an odd thing to be thinking.

Hux cleared his throat, "Now, you will take your vessels and join us for the attack. You have 7 hours to prepare. Dismissed."

You glanced at Valera, who put her arm around your waist in a gesture of support.

"You okay?" she asked.

You glanced away from her to Kylo Ren, who now stood in the corner of the room with his helmet turned in your direction.

_"Don't fight the anger. Let it flow through you."_

"Not good. I can't control it."

She put her hand against your face and you immediately felt a warm and soft feeling rush through your body, almost like a sedative. Your heart slowed down almost instantly. Your eyes went to hers as her mysterious force gift helped you to calm down.

"It's okay. Calm down."

You nodded and relaxed into her embrace. After a few minutes of recollecting yourself, you were able to silence the thoughts once again.

"I'll get your ship ready for departure," she said in an almost dream-like voice. She exited the room without allowing you to stop her. And then, you finally looked around and noticed something: you were left in that huge conference room with none other than Kylo Ren. It was just the two of you.

You turned and made your way towards the exit of the room.

He stood in front of the door, taking up the majority of the door frame.

You could easily slide between him and the closed door.

So, that's exactly what you did. You tried to walk around him and noticed the door slide open.

But, a gloved hand wrapped around your bicep and pulled you back. The door shut behind you and you were pushed up against the door.

For a few moments, nothing happened as your heart pounded inside of your chest. _Was he going to kill you?_

You watched as Kylo Ren's hand pressed against the underside of his helmet, unlocking it from around his head. With a slight click, he pulled it away from his face and carelessly dropped it to the floor.

_He would kill you with his looks.  
_

He was sexy and he definitely knew it.

His face was tilted down at yours. His darkened eyes appeared to contain the mysteries of the entire galaxy inside of them. Your eyes followed the contour of his face, down his long nose until they rested on his cupid's bow lips. His tongue slid across his lips in the most teasing way. What would it be like to press your lips to his? Would he kiss you back?

His dark eyes ran over your face as he leaned closer to you, putting his hand over your head. He rested it on the wall. What game was he playing?

"How do you know the general?" his deep voice asked. _You'd heard that voice before..._

"Hux?"

His lip twitched into a slight smile, "Organa."

"Oh," your shoulders relaxed, "I've run across her a few times in my travels."

He smirked as he said your name and shook his head. "It's useless to lie to me," he said as his hand grazed your face. His warm hand rested against your cheek. This was a side of Kylo Ren you'd never experienced before. It was so new and felt so incredibly right. You closed your eyes to bask in the glory of his gentle touch.

Your memories flashed in front of you before he found exactly what he was looking for. He slowed down as he replayed the few memories you had with Leia Organa. You could feel him crawling around in all the corners of your mind, like a spider trying to build a web.

Then, you felt him leave your mind.

Of course, he was just using you for information. Why else would he be so gentle? He was just letting you play right into his trap. He dropped his hand from your face. The moment was gone. The soft and gentle version of yourself had also left.

"Why do you care about her?" you spat at him.

He flinched, almost as if you had physically attacked him.

"I don't."

You lean closer to him, to the point that your lips are almost touching. Your eyes dart from his lips to his eyes.

"Kylo Ren," you said, running your hand down his chest. You felt the words slip out of your lips before you could stop them. "It's useless to lie to me."

You removed your hands from him and backed away. His eyes were wide as he watched your movements. You turned on your heel and exited the room.

_"Wait."_

The whisper nagged at you, repeating the same word over and over, as you fled through the maze of hallways. There was no escape from it. You had spent your whole life waiting for an adventure and, you realized, that _this was your adventure._


End file.
